The Destiny of One
by zxGamerMattxz
Summary: Zell has disappeared. His personality and views different than normal. What happens when his closest friends and top student go on the hunt for him and find that he isn't who he was? Only time will tell!  ZellxOC


_**The Destiny of One - Chapter One - Business**_

Hiding in the shadows behind an organ in one of the darkest rooms of the castle. Bright blue eyes peered out from behind scouting the area for any targets who dare enter his battle premises. He stood up slowly, only his eyes able to be seen as he wore his darkened clothing which resembled that of his SeeD uniform. The only difference was that his shirt was white and had a black dress shirt over top. His blonde hair spiked up as usual, giving off a slight glint of his location in the room. His black shorts ran down to his mid-calf leaving the rest bare until looking further down, socks as well as the trademark black and red shoes of his were tied up and secured to his feet. His black gloves were pulled tightly over his hands. The name of his gloves; Ehrgeiz.

He coughed lightly as he walked out from behind the organ, the childish grin of his appearing more evil then any smile the male would allow to spread across his face. He let out a soft laugh as he awaited to see who would be brave enough to fight him in his corner of guardianship. He was more ready then every before. The slight breeze that entered the room from the east sent a chill through the room as more laughter filled the room.

Walking into the middle of the room, he knelt down on one knee and kept himself balanced on one foot. He clenched his fists as he stretched out each of his limbs giving his muscles a relaxed feeling as he stood back up. Taking a few practice swings and kicks, he did some of his usual movements to ensure that everything would hold up on his end.

"Who dare fight me? This is the end, you will not leave this room...Well...you will leave this room, you will just not be breathing. I intend to kill whoever enters these chambers!" His evil laughter filled the room. Sure it was different then how he used to be but he had seen things in a new light, and his new life, it began now.

A siren could be heard through the halls of a newly renovated Balamb Garden, alerting all students and faculty of a television broadcast in the Quad regarding the lengthly search of a disappearing Garden resident. The leader of Garden, Squall Leonhart and his love Rinoa Heartilly were the first to arrive at the quad standing right at the front. The area filled up quickly, students and faculty alike entering, including the group of instructors Squall had appointed.

A large tv began to come down from the ceiling, static and snow playing across the screen before going red and fading out to a reporter sitting at a news desk, papers held in her hands as she immediately began to speak.

"Zell Dincht, Balamb Garden's martial arts specialist had left the Garden a couple of years after the battle with Ultimecia. He exchanged words with nobody. One night he was there, the next he was gone; his dormitory empty and abandoned. It caused an uprising and it bemused many. The most proud resitdent of Garden just gone with out a trace," she set the first paper down and began reading from the second, "Upon investigation, there is still very little trace to why he left and where he went. We however believe that he has taken off with regards to an old foe coming out of the woodwork. We would like to advise all students and teachers, should any new information be learned, report to HeadMaster Cid Kramer and or Co-headmaster Squall Leonheart immediately."

Squall gave an annoyed sigh as he shook his head, "this isn't right Rinoa...Zell wouldn't just up and leave like that...I know it's been years...but maybe he's dead...we should be the ones searching for him."

Rinoa brought her hand up, placing it against Squall's shoulder. When he looked at her, she smiled brightly, "Squall, you and I both know Zell is fine. Maybe he's just chasing a dream."

Squall's brow furrowed a bit before he spoke back to Rinoa, "I suppose your right...but I'm also worried about his top student, Bellamy Black. She was training under him pretty much as soon as she arrived here. Her personality was like his...she was hyper, strong willed and very intelligent. She was just like him but as soon as he up and disappeared, it changed. She spiraled downwards. Her grades have fallen greatly...her personality is so lifeless..."

Rinoa chuckled softly, "this is so unlike you Squall..but on the serious side, I guess we should go look for him."

Little did the couple know, Bellamy was standing right behind them. She wasn't like everyone else when it came to her appearance. She had long red hair that cascaded down to her mid-back, golden yellow eyes and a tail. She stood about 5'7 with a very slender build.

From the corner of her eye, Rinoa noticed her and gently nudged Squall who had to turn around. Seeing Bellamy, his face became flushed with embarrassment.

"How long have you been standing there?" Squall asked.

"Just long enough to find out you're concerned about me is all..." Bellamy replied.

She shuffled her feet slightly before stuffing her hands into her pockets as she kept staring at the ground before looking up.

"I...I know where Zell is...I."

She was cut short by Rinoa, "how do you know?"

"I received a call from him this morning...he wants me to go to him..." She said softly, almost a whisper. Had Squall and Rinoa not been as close as they were, her words would have went unheard.

"Bellamy, you have to take us to him," Squall said, folding his arms across his chest.

"He told me to come alone..." Bellamy looked at the ground again.

"Very well...but the two of us will be following close behind you to make sure you remain safe...Nobody knows what Zell is like anymore. You have no choice in this matter," Squall said sternly as he turned and stormed off.

Rinoa sighed, "meet us upstairs in the headmasters office as soon as today's news broadcast is over."

With that said, Bellamy nodded as Rinoa took off after Squall. Bellamy sighed heavily as she sat on the ground, a bit confused and overly nervous with the concept of having the Co-headmaster and his girlfriend following her. She accepted it and finished up listening to the broadcast.

_**GamerNote(A/N): Alright so it's not the greatest starter to a story but the next chapter will be much better. R&R, it'd be greatly appreciated**_


End file.
